


Stay Tuned

by Bottomsoo_fest, ruiseu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomsoo_fest/pseuds/Bottomsoo_fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiseu/pseuds/ruiseu
Summary: Prompt #182: Kyungsoo and Jongin find out who has the best pair of lips in EXO.





	Stay Tuned

 

Kyungsoo sighs. He doesn’t want to sulk over this, doesn’t want to feel ungrateful of the huge chance he’s been given. Being an actor is great— it’s always been a dream of his, but sometimes, being committed onscreen can get so tiring.   
  
The other members are having a week off for the holidays. Most of the year-end performances have been successfully recorded, and some interviews and shoots have been moved to next year. They’ve hustled more than they had for the past year, wanting to finish everything before taking a short break. They haven’t made any travel plans though, as it’s still considered a ‘working vacation’, so everyone is still expected to stay in the dorm.   
  
The 25 year old idol-turned-actor only gets four days. He still has filming at the top of his schedule.   
  
“Are you okay, Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon arrives in the dining hall, gripping on a bottle of some expensive protein shake. “You look tired.”   
  
“M’fine,” Kyungsoo mumbles. He hears snickering and giggling from the other side of the room, definitely coming from their mediocre-sized living room. His eyebrows furrow.   
  
“Who’s in the living room?”   
  
“Ah, just Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae reading some fan mails.” Thin beads of sweat are now evident on Junmyeon’s temples. Post-workout glow.   
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He should’ve known— nothing could probably sound more lunatic than the combination of three peabrains.   
  
He ignores them though, leaving the trio to bask in one of their stupid antics. As long as Kyungsoo’s not involved, he doesn’t give a single shit.   
  
“Are we doing anything special tonight, hyung?”   
  
“Not that I know of, Kyung,” Junmyeon opens the fridge, probably looking for his protein bar. “But everyone will be here for dinner. I guess catching up means it’s gonna be a long night ahead.”   
  
Kyungsoo smiles, already thinking of the quality time he’ll get to spend with the rest of the members for the night; like a big family reunion he’s been looking forward to.   
  
“That’s nice to hear, hyung.. and oh, Sehun already ate the last piece of protein bar.”   
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo frowns.   
  
  
Maybe he’d been expecting too much. But then again— is a warm, peaceful, and quiet dinner already too much to ask for?   
  
The answer to his question looms over his head angrily. Apparently it is, when you’re living with three morons whose brains seem to lodge in their own ball sacs.   
  
“Aww, don’t be mad, Kyungie baby!” Baekhyun teasingly shimmies in his seat. “We have the best fans in the world. We were laughing when we read the challenge, too.”   
  
But Kyungsoo is most definitely not laughing, and he doesn’t like to waste a damn. He sees Chanyeol wiggling his eyebrows and Jongdae flashing that ugly dinosaur smile, and he feels like he’s already going to lose it.   
  
“Hey hyungs, it’s just a challenge, we don’t necessarily have to do it, you know..” Jongin tries from across the table. Kyungsoo looks at him and his mind simmers down just a bit. At least he can count on Jongin to be on the same boat as him.   
  
“Exactly, it’s just a challenge.” Baekhyun quips. “We don’t have anything extravagant to do for the upcoming days, and I don’t want to waste my energy on merely talking. We have to do this, yo.”   
  
It turns out Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae had kept themselves busy on a message sent by a fan on their fanboard— in which she dares the members to find out who has the best pair of lips in EXO, albeit challengers only,  _ exclusively _ include: Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongin. Kyungsoo is the proclaimed ‘title defender’, so he has to test out the other two’s lips to compare which one is better, thus making the winner go and match up against him for the final round.   
  
“I bet it’s made up by some ChanKaiSoo shipper.” Jongdae laughs. “Anyway, this isn’t some out of the line challenge. There’s actually a prize!”   
  
“Unless it’s a hundred billion won or a hundred extra hours of sleep, then don’t even bother.” Kyungsoo crosses his arms.   
  
It seems like the trio may have precisely debated and planned this perfectly, because their smiles look like they could kill a thousand arguments.   
  
“Well, since cash is obviously out of the matter- whoever wins will be granted a few extra hours of sleep! I guess that’s not too bad, ayt?”   
  
Kyungsoo and Jongin turn their heads at the same time. “Are you serious?” The elder raises an eyebrow. “And how in hell are you planning to do that?”   
  
“Regarding our chore assignments, Jongdae and I will be filling in your part.” Baekhyun responds, puffing his chest out. “That means more dishes to wash for us— but we already got the memo.”   
  
“We’re actually doing this to fulfill a fan’s dream,” Jongdae supplies, most likely to get the guilt trip going. “All we need is your participation. This actually goes both ways.. the fan will get fulfillment, and one of you will get more sleep.”   
  
Kyungsoo wants to whine. Everything sounds incredibly tacky; not because of the fan posting about some crazy challenge, but because Baekhyun and the other two idiots actually had the audacity to force them into doing it. Full proof-ish.   
  
Although, a few extra hours of sleep do sound tempting. Kyungsoo’s been needing some ever since filming for Swing Kids had started, yet he supposes it isn’t likely he’ll be getting it in the expense of having to lock lips with both Chanyeol and Jongin.   
  
Chanyeol’s a living energy drink. He’ll still be okay despite not having enough sleep. But Jongin— Kyungsoo knows the younger needs those extra hours as much as he does. Hours of filming, magazine shoots, interviews, and dance practices til the wee hours of the morning are starting to take a toll on him. Jongin being the second youngest of the group means he couldn’t say much, but the elder knows just how tired he’s already becoming.   
  
“Hyung, aren’t you going to say anything?” Kyungsoo turns to Junmyeon, pleading with his eyes.   
  
The leader, on the other hand, remains completely oblivious. “It’s purely fan service.. so why not? As long as the dishes are washed and the floors are shiny clean, then there’s no problem for me.”   
  
“Me too,” Minseok adds, shrugging. “Just make sure the responsibilities are being taken care of. We have to keep the dorm clean for the holiday season.”   
  
_ Oh no _ . This is embarrassing. Kyungsoo feels like being thrown into battle without a choice. He wants to protest, but at the same time, he’s already seriously considering it— only because there’s sleep involved.   
  
“Ugh, fine.”   
  
“Hyung?!”   
  
Jongin’s eyes widen, a faint red colour creeping on the surface of his cheeks. He straightens up and leans forward to get the elder’s attention. “Kyungsoo hyung, you don’t have to—”   
  
“It’s okay, Jongin.” Kyungsoo assures him. It feels ridiculous, but Kyungsoo is dead set on making the stupid beagle line shut up and get his (or Jongin’s) extra hours of sleep.   
  
“I’ll accept the challenge. So, what do I have to do?”   
  
Baekhyun smirks. Jongdae is trying his best to hold his laughter, and Chanyeol is at the sideline trying to keep a straight face. In Kyungsoo’s periphery, Jongin is already squirming uncomfortably in his seat.   
  
“Oh, it’s easy— you just have to feel their lips, maybe put a little action into it to make sure. A smooch photo will do, just to make sure you’re actually doing it. We trust your honest, unbiased judgement, Kyungie. For now, well, I don’t know.. you can start tomorrow.” Baekhyun winks.  _ This fucker _ . “Three days, or say goodbye to precious sleep, okay? Make sure to enjoy!”

  
  


-

  
  
  


The wide eyed boy is already convinced this is probably some evil plot to put him and Jongin into shame.   
  
Maybe this is the consequence of openly hating Byun for years now. He hasn’t been keen on maintaining his guard around the puppy. Plus, there’s Chanyeol and Jongdae also hanging around frequently, so it’s most likely his hopes and dreams are going down the drain.   
  
He should’ve said no. Kyungsoo knows this would cause him a lot of trouble. He finds no trouble in kissing Chanyeol— he can always throw in a good punch or two after. The only thing he’s fretting about is the younger.   
  
Kim Jongin.   
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t know whether the dancer would like it, or if he’s completely okay with it, because he hasn’t said a word since. Kyungsoo takes his silence as a dense approval, but deep inside, he’s already freaking out about what to do with the whole situation.   
  
It’s not that he doesn’t want to kiss Jongin— the problem is he actually, secretly  _ wants _ to.   
  
Kyungsoo feels stupid for blushing. He knows his “lowkey”, probably one-sided crush on his best friend is the reason why it’s so difficult to move on with the challenge. He also knows he’s only going to make a fool out of himself. He’ll dig his own grave before Baekhyun and the others can even force him to admit his feelings.   
  
There’s a loud sigh echoing around their dressing room where Kyungsoo’s chosen to sit and mull over his thoughts in.  _ I can’t do this _ . It’s been two days, yet he hasn’t made a single move (and neither does Jongin). He knows he has to do something before he’ll get to say goodbye to the proposed dream land.   
  
The phone inside Kyungsoo’s pocket pings, and he fishes it out to see Chanyeol’s message popping up on the screen.   
  


  
_ ‘Hey Kyung, why havent u smooched me yet? :( my mouth is ready’ _   
  


  
_ What kind of creature _ . Kyungsoo grunts and puts the device away. He thinks about the weird giant and how he’s going to put up with him first, and decides he’ll have to postpone again, setting his mind to confront the ‘challengers’ tomorrow with finality.   
  
For now, he needs to sleep. And eat.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Where’s Jongin?”   
  
“He’s in his room, rehearsing his scenes for his Japanese drama.” Chanyeol sits on the couch, munching on some Cheetos.   
  
“Psshh. Lame.” Baekhyun is annoyed. It’s already been three days, and there’s still no action. He’s almost disappointed to know their  _ Project: Get Kyungsoo Laid This Christmas _ wouldn’t turn out the way they had planned it to be, and it hurts his pride because he knows his plans have always,  _ always _ been full proof.   
  
“And Kyungsoo? Is he even planning to come out of the bathroom?”   
  
“I don’t know,” Jongdae stretches his limbs slowly. “They probably know it’s the last day today.. they’ve been fleeting around each other, doing nothing to cure their blue balls.”   
  
“And to think we’re already doing this for them!” Baekhyun huffs, slouching on the space beside Chanyeol. “Seriously, those two couldn’t be more obvious. They probably won’t get another holiday gift as mind blowing as this.”   
  
“Let’s just hope the fucking would turn out to be such..” Chanyeol chuckles. “..or else me putting myself out to be Ornamental Third Wheel of The Year wouldn’t be just as fulfilling.”   
  
“Ugh. I’m getting bored..”   
  
Jongdae scratches his head, thin toes wiggling inside his signature mandals. “I remember Suho hyung coming in Jongin’s room, though..”   
  
Baekhyun suppresses a yawn. “What for?”   
  
“I heard Jongin asking for some advice on his kissing scene. I was about to enlighten him with my fair share of experiences, but he said he still has to use the shower before continuing to the next scene.”   
  
Baekhyun’s ears suddenly perk up. He hears an idea blossoming in his pretty brain, probably in the form of a light bulb, and he can’t help but flash a knowing smile towards his beloved teammates. Chanyeol tilts his head, whilst Jongdae remains unfazed.   
  
“I have a fucking idea to end all ideas!”   
  
  
  
  
  
-   
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh wow, Baek.. never in my years of existence have I envisioned myself to become someone who breaks inside people’s rooms.”   
  
“Shut up, Dae. This will only take a while.” Baekhyun slowly opens the wooden door, and, seeing that the coast is already clear, gestures the two to quickly follow. “We’re technically still in our own dorm, so.. no harm done.”   
  
The three boys crouch beside the bed, Chanyeol being the person to leave the door slightly ajar and bumping his big toe in the process.   
  
“Ouch!” The giant hisses.   
  
“Yeol, be quiet!” Baekhyun glances at the bathroom. There’s the sound of the shower functioning and Jongin humming. It’s safe for now, but they still have to act fast. “I should’ve left one person outside to look out.. but whatever, we’re already here.”   
  
Jongdae tiptoes across the room and sees the object of their desire— Jongin’s phone. He grabs the iPhone and exhales when no password is needed after the initial swipe, and he hurriedly opens the Message app to type the magic words.   
  
“Done, Jongdae?!”   
  
“Almooost...” Jongdae drawls, tongue sticking out in concentration to make sure the message would turn out to be clear and concise. He searches for Kyungsoo’s number, and, in a few seconds—  _ Send! _ “Alright, we’re good to go.”   
  
“Nice!” Baekhyun suddenly has the urge to laugh, but then he remembers they’re still inside Jongin’s room. He motions for Chanyeol and Jongdae to leave before finally pumping a fist in the air.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
It’s been two hours. Today, Kyungsoo decides to weigh his life decisions in the members’ shared bathroom. He’s also mustering up some courage to face Jongin and try to kiss him in on the mouth without having to bare his feelings. Even at the thought of it, everything doesn’t seem too easy at all.   
  
His phone pings yet again. Kyungsoo sighs, expecting a paragraph’s worth of ranting from Byun Baekhyun. However, his eyes widen when he sees the sender of the message.   
  


  
  
_ ‘From: Jongin _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hey hyung, can you come in my room for a bit? I’m rehearsing on some scenes.. and i need some help.. i haven’t done a kissing scene before TT’ _ _   
  
_

  
  
_ If this doesn’t make things more awkward _ .. Kyungsoo inwardly groans. Surely, this might be some test from the heavens. He knows Jongin has caged himself in his room since this morning for the reason of having to practice on some Japanese lines (and probably something more).   
  
Moments like this, Kyungsoo hates how Jongin tends to count on him for so many things. Just because he’s secured himself the ‘Senior Actor’ label in the group, doesn’t mean his consultation is up for grabs anytime— especially on scenes like this. With Jongin.   
  
The universe must be teasing him. Either way, Kyungsoo knows he’s ought to face one of the biggest challenges of his life. He cannot escape Baekhyun, and he most probably cannot turn Jongin down, it’s just how his system functions him to be. He thinks this must be some payment for something grim he’s done in his past life.   
  
  
Kyungsoo takes a deep breath as he finally exits the bathroom. The walk to Jongin’s room— the bedroom he used to share with the younger before he’d moved out— is agonizing, and his feet have never felt this heavier. He knocks on the door once, twice, thrice.   
  
“Jongin?” No response, not even a sound. He twists the knob and finds it unlocked. Kyungsoo quietly steps inside, careful not to make too much noise.   
  
True enough, there’s the script for ‘Spring Has Come’ scattered all over Jongin’s bed, with his laptop on sleep mode at one side. There’s a new study table by the corner where his bed used to be. The room is much more spacious now, but the warm feeling still seeps into the veneers of his skin.   
  
Kyungsoo is busy taking in the structure of the newly-arranged room. He doesn’t notice Jongin coming out of the bathroom until he’s standing in front of him, in the flesh, half naked with only a towel hanging dangerously on his waist. Confusion is evidently etched all over the younger’s features.   
  
“Hyung? What are you doing here?”   
  
“Jongin! I-“  _ Shit shit shit, hotness overload _ . Surely, Jongin’s six pack abs are a bit too distracting for the elder. Kyungsoo gulps, eyes landing on anywhere but the tall boy and his glorious body.   
  
“I came here because- you- kissing scene..”   
  
“Kissing scene? What do you mean?”   
  
“Um, you texted me? About needing some help?” Kyungsoo finds the courage to look at Jongin the eyes. He doesn’t understand. The younger seems so perplexed about his statement, like he hadn’t just sent Kyungsoo the text message personally, like it’s some other person—   
  
— Oh.  _ Oh _ .   
  
Byun fucking Baekhyun.   
  
Kyungsoo wants to kill him so bad.   
  
Jongin saunters over to his desk, checking his phone to see the message he supposedly sent to the elder. There’s a sheepish expression on his face before he turns around to look at Kyungsoo.   
  
“Ah, hyung.. i’m so sorry.. you see, it wasn’t me. I’m guessing it was one of Baekhyun hyung or Jongdae hyung’s antics yet again.”   
  
Kyungsoo sighs, yet still managing a smile. “I know. It’s okay, Jongin. It’s not your fault.”   
  
“No, you actually put up with the trouble of coming here.” Jongin rubs a hand on his nape. “It’s a waste of time.”   
  
“No, it’s not.” Kyungsoo purses his lips. He sits down on the edge of Jongin’s bed. “I also want to talk to you about.. you know.. the challenge.”   
  
The younger frowns. “You know I wouldn’t do anything if you’re not up for it, Kyungsoo hyung.. I am honestly okay with the whole thing, but since you’re not—”   
  
“—But I am,” Kyungsoo cuts him off, silently praying to the gods his newfound bravery wouldn’t fail him at such a pivotal point in his life. “I never said I wasn’t.”   
  
There’s a glint in Jongin eyes before he smiles. He slowly makes his way towards the elder, sitting beside him on the bed. Kyungsoo feels the dip of the mattress from Jongin’s weight, and his heart is pounding at an unbelievable pace.   
  
“Well, Best New Actor, I suppose you can teach me a few tips on how to create the perfect kissing scene?” Jongin teases, eyebrows quirking above deep, gorgeous eyes. “You’ve shot one on ‘Positive Physique’..”   
  
“What? That wasn’t even, like, a legit kissing scene. Our lips were merely touching.”   
  
“Still a kissing scene. Come on, show me, teach.”   
  
Kyungsoo laughs a bit too nervously. He should be dying right now, at this very moment, from the overwhelming turn of events. But he can’t pass out, not now. The chances of being able to kiss Jongin and the latter being okay with it are now far from being slim.   
  
“Fine.” The elder says, clearing his throat in the hopes of wanting to lessen the awkwardness of the situation. He hadn’t noticed their faces gradually getting closer, and he knows he’s already blushing. Kyungsoo wants to back away, but Jongin’s eyes are too alluring. “First, you have to feel the moment.. get into character.. just imagine like you’re in love or something. When you kiss for the cameras, your head should be tilted like  _ this _ — it’s the perfect angle. And you pucker your lips a bit, shut your eyes, slowly lean closer—“   
  
Peck. Kyungsoo pauses. It’s done in a split second, but he’s sure he’d felt Jongin’s lips on his just now. His eyes have gotten impossibly wider.   
  
“Jongin—”   
  
And another. This time, a bit longer. 

 

Jongin opens his eyes and grins. “Is this okay, hyung?”   
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, just keeps on shooting stares between the younger’s face and his lips. Taking his silence as a yes, Jongin leans in and finally captures his hyung’s lips with his.   
  
_ Okay, they’re really, really soft, and plump _ . Jongin now knows why he’s being proclaimed title holder for years. He’s been wanting to kiss his hyung since the first time he laid eyes on the elder, and to be able to finally do so feels very much like heaven.   
  
On the other hand, Kyungsoo couldn’t quite believe it either. He’s finally kissing Jongin. The younger’s lips are soft and sweet, and they feel amazing against his— he doesn’t understand why there had to be competition in the first place.   
  
The loud ticking of the wall clock goes unnoticed. Everything about the kiss is pure and innocent, lips merely moving against lips and nothing more, just like how a first time is supposed to be, until Jongin decides to deepen it.   
  
Kyungsoo gasps, feeling Jongin’s warm tongue lingering on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opens his mouth wide to let the younger in, tasting even more of him. Jongin’s hand is settled on the elder’s hip, the other placed at the back of his head, bringing him even closer. Kyungsoo whimpers, fully aware of how their mouths are now smashed together, slick tongues sliding against each other in a messy tango.   
  
Jongin groans when Kyungsoo’s fingers accidentally brushes over his crotch. The latter opens his eyes to see the younger’s growing erection and blushes, momentarily breaking the kiss to get some air.   
  
“Jongin..” Kyungsoo pants, eyes fixed on the tent forming on the towel Jongin’s wearing. “You’re..”   
  
“I know,” Jongin’s voice is hoarse from the intense make out. He leans in again, latching onto Kyungsoo’s neck this time, kissing and sucking and lapping on every inch of skin his lips can land on. “You make me so hard, hyung.”   
  
Kyungsoo lets out a moan.  _ Fuck _ ,  _ why is Jongin so fucking sexy? _ Jongin’s lips on his neck feel blissful, so as the hand gently caressing his skin. He feels his own cock hardening, and he thrusts his hip in an attempt to get some friction.   
  
“Shit, Soo.” Jongin almost cries out when Kyungsoo begins to grind on his erection. The elder whimpers again at the nickname, humping and holding onto Jongin before an urge slowly creeps into his mind.   
  
Kyungsoo peels the towel off of Jongin’s waist, revealing golden, sun kissed skin, toned legs, and a hard, swollen cock with pre-cum already forming on the tip. Jongin hisses at the cold air hitting his sensitive skin. Kyungsoo’s mouth is watering at the sight, and he detaches himself away from the younger to place his knees on the floor.   
  
“Hyung, you— oh,  _ fuck _ .” Jongin’s head is thrown back, chest heaving up and down from the feeling of Kyungsoo’s lips on his dick. Kyungsoo kisses the tip and licks around the head before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He wraps his fingers around the base of the shaft, hand pumping along to the bobbing of his head, slurping and moaning and making lewd noises, making sure Jongin knows he’s very much delighted to be sucking his cock right now.   
  
Jongin is having a hard time keeping his eyes open and closing his mouth from the groans of pleasure threatening to coming out of his throat. Nothing could ever be as immensely sexy and hot as this— Kyungsoo on his knees, blowing him with those wide, innocent eyes and pretty cocksucker lips.   
  
The elder’s mouth feels amazing around his dick. Jongin’s hips are starting to thrust in shallow rhythms, and while he very much wants to cum inside Kyungsoo’s mouth, he knows he still has to fuck his hyung into oblivion.   
  
Jongin lifts Kyungsoo up and kisses him hard. He reaches down under the bed and opens the built-in drawer to secure the lube before manhandling Kyungsoo into straddling his hips.   
  
“Really, now?” Kyungsoo pulls away to question the younger with a ‘ _ I never knew you had this already prepared? _ ’ look in his eyes.

  
“You moved out, remember? I have the room all to myself now. More privacy.” Jongin winks, carrying him and gently placing him on the sheets like a fragile rose. Kyungsoo looks incredibly beautiful under him— pale smooth skin, thick thighs, pretty wide eyes, and heart shaped lips. It’s a magnificent contrast to Jongin’s own body, like total opposites that still complement each other; yin and yang.   
  
Jongin kisses him, pushing his tongue down Kyungsoo’s throat. He gets rid of the elder’s shirt, pants, underwear, until they’re both stark naked against each other. Jongin then coats two of his fingers with a generous amount of lube, tracing along the rim of Kyungsoo’s hole before gently pushing inside. His free hand goes to cup the swell of Kyungsoo’s ass.   
  
“You’re perfect.” Jongin steals a peck. Kyungsoo is grunting at the intrusion, face scrunched up at the foreign feeling of Jongin’s fingers moving inside his butt.   
  
The younger adds another finger, letting Kyungsoo get used to the stretch and the feeling. He lets his fingers slide in and out, gradually, until they’re knuckles deep, searching for the one spot that would surely send the elder screaming.   
  
“ _ Oh! _ ” Kyungsoo’s back arches, voice blending out into a blissful moan. “Jong- Jongin, right there, again.”   
  
But then Jongin is withdrawing his rough fingers, causing Kyungsoo to whine at the emptiness, his pink hole clenching and unclenching at nothing until it’s replaced by the length of the younger’s lube-slicked, rock hard cock.   
  
Kyungsoo screams, sharp pain shooting up his system as he wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist and holds onto him for dear life. He feels like his insides are being torn apart. Jongin kisses him everywhere, whispering words of encouragement, hands caressing every smooth crest and curve of his body.   
  
“You’re doing good, baby. You’re taking me in so well.”   
  
It takes a few minutes for Jongin to finally be able to move. He’s breathing in through his nose, trying his very best to keep things slow and not scare Kyungsoo away. His hyung is so tight, Jongin just wants to throw every bit of his rationality away and make love to him all day long.   
  
Kyungsoo is getting used to it. The pain is still there, but it’s getting kind of bearable, and he’s trying to focus on the feeling of Jongin against him, bare skin against skin; of Jongin’s cock filling him completely, slowly thrusting in and out of his hole.   
  
“Ah, Jongin,” Kyungsoo feels it now, the pleasure languidly building up after a few more thrusts. “Faster, please.”   
  
And so Jongin speeds up, ramming into him a bit faster than before. The younger smirks when he hears Kyungsoo let out a long moan, telling him he’s successfully found his prostate.   
  
Jongin feels his senses heightening, the tight suction of the elder’s hole on his dick bringing him closer to the edge. They’ve found a rhythm, with Kyungsoo meeting his every thrust, the latter’s own hard dick neglected between their bodies.   
  
“Fuck, harder,  _ ah _ ,” Kyungsoo’s mind is filled with nothing but thoughts of  _ Jongin Jongin Jongin _ ; Jongin holding him, slamming into him and repeatedly hitting his prostate, making him feel really good. He keeps moaning the younger’s name like some powerful mantra as he feels his release getting closer.   
  
“Fuck, I’m close, Soo.” Jongin groans, thrusting nonstop, until he’s shooting ropes of white inside Kyungsoo’s ass. He doesn’t stop until Kyungsoo reaches his own, shooting cum on his and Jongin’s chests, orgasm piercing through his body like an electromagentic wave.   
  
Jongin pulls out of the elder, slumping on the space beside Kyungsoo as he breathes heavily. The two look well spent and thoroughly fucked, and they start laughing, about to revel in the post-sex glow with some cuddling and maybe a bit of kissing when Jongin’s phone breaks the romantic air with a sudden text message.   
  


  
  
_ From: Baekk _ _   
_ _   
_ _ So.. we’ve been listening. very intently. I suppose the both of you’ve done so much more than we asked for. I’m sure we already have the winner by now? _   
  
  


  
Kyungsoo gapes.  _ They’ve been listening for the past few minutes? While he and Jongin were having sex? _ He feels his face getting warm at the thought of voyeurism, and, having fueled by his utter hatred towards Byun Baekhyun, grabs Jongin’s phone and begins to type down his reply. Kyungsoo knows he’ll get tormented by this for the rest of his life, but he’s had enough, and he wants to give the idiot a piece of his mind.   
  
  


  
_ To: Baekk _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I don’t know, Baek.. i’ve only sucked Jongin’s cock. He still has to put his lips on mine for me to find out. I guess we’ll find out later? After round 2? Please do stay tuned. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Love, Soo _


End file.
